The wonderful horrible mistake
by overkord
Summary: What changes happen to naruto when a single little insignificant thing happens during the sealing? Find out here. Warning mature content in this story. Lemons. torture. strong language. insanity. smarter OOC Naruto probably overpowered. Naru/hina/harem. BASHING WARING SASUKE COUNCIL PROBABLY MORE.
1. prologue

**AN:** Hello readers thanks for taking the time to look at my story. This is a naruto fanfic that I hope you will enjoy. But before we get to the story there a few things I will be addressing first so you know what type of story you are getting into before hand and can decide if you want to read it before actually getting into the story. First off this story is my first story so bare with me if it sucks but if you decide to review please don't just say it sucks and then leave tell me what I can improve to make it better. There is going to be bashing in this story mostly of Sasuke and in my story a village council. There will be lemons (much later on in story) as well as possible torture scenes these scenes will be warned of before hand with large bold warning and a paragraph break and I will do my best to make sure that these moments not be absolutely necessary to the story. Finally this story will probably end up being a harem how big I'm not sure but it will be a naruhina harem as stated in the description. With nothing else I can think of lets begin. (Also I'm going to assume that if you are reading this you understand the basics of the naruto world and am not going to hold your hand through describing in detail everything of the history and such)

**Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

_**Demon Thoughts**_- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

_Normal thoughts-_used for humans and small summons private thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I Do not own Naruto the characters or the world in any way the only thing I lay claim to will be my original characters if I choose to put them in.

**Prologue : That horrible night and interesting oversight.**

In the village hidden in the leaves (Konoha) this particular night that had started so good with the birth of a new child quickly went south so hard and fast people would call it the day they saw a portion of hell. The kyubi no yoko or the nine tailed demon fox had appeared outside of Konoha and proceeded to attack and destroy the city. Only three people knew how and why this happened they are the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who got told by his successor The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze who witnessed what happened first hand and the cause of all this trouble a masked man claiming to be the Legendary Madara Uchiha. For he ripped the Kyubi out of the seal on its former jinchuuriki Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the wife of Minato and the women who had given birth which had weakened the seal. Then Using his Sharingan eye Madara place the Kyubi under a mind control genjutsu and summoned it just outside the city. Minato fought with Madara to weaken his control of the Kyubi he succeeded but at the cost of many ninja and civilian lives. which leads us to now where Minato has decided that for the good of his village and his sons life he must seal the kyubi into a new host and the only option is his son Naruto. While The Third Hokage and the villages Ninja Forces hold of the Kyubi Minato takes away Naruto from an unconscious possibly dying Kushina. He then draws the seals The Eight Trigram Seal and The Dead Demon Consuming Seal which the latter calls the Shinigami to this plane to draw the power and soul of a being and seal it into an object or person at the cost of the casters life. Everything was ready now Minato just had to face the Kyubi.

The battle was not going well for the ninja forces and Sarutobi knew this but they just had to hold on a little longer. Suddenly before he could orchestrate another attack on the beast he hears a loud cry of "Holy Protective barrier Jutsu" from Minato who just arrived with naruto in his arms. As the barrier quickly forms around the Kyubi Minato quickly slips inside with Naruto just as the barrier closes and a stone pedestal rises from the ground. Because of the hold nature of the barrier and the shock of seeing that pedestal the Kyubi pauses long enough for Minato to quickly speak to Hiruzen Through the barrier.

"Hiruzen my old friend sadly this will be the last time we talk and I need you to do something's for me please." Minato spoke quickly but surprisingly calmly.

"Anything. If it is within my power I will do it." Hiruzen responded without so much as a moment of hesitation.

Minato smiled at this "Thank you first is that once I'm dead you are to be reinstated as Hokage until such time that you find another suitable replacement I am sorry for that. Second is that you go and check on Kushina she was alive but unconscious in my house out in the woods you know where. Finally is that this boy in my arms is my son he is named Naruto and he is to be seen as a hero for what I'm about to do."

Hiruzen looked down at the young boy and couldn't help but smile. The barely an hour old child was peacefully sleeping in his fathers arms his hair color was that of his mothers mostly with light blond tips on his spiky locks and Hiruzen could just barely make out the whisker like birthmarks on the boys cheeks. It was at this moment that Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful and cerulean blue eyes with a very slight ring of violet around the edges truly he was a perfect combination of both his parents. Finally after looking at the boy Hiruzen Simply spoke "I accept and will do as you ask old friend."

Minato simply smiled at Him but realizing the Kyubi wasn't going to stay still for long he quickly began the final preparations for the sealing. He placed Naruto onto the stone pedestal and began a long string of hand seals for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. As Minato does this The Kyubi Notices and still being in a genjutsu and battle frenzy haze quickly tries to stop Minato by killing both him and the child. So quicker then Hiruzen could see the Kyubi sends his claws at the both but Despite being the most powerful demon ever seen Minato is still quicker but he isn't the only one Out of nowhere the barrier drops and Minato along with Hiruzen being the only other person still in the area (All others left on the orders of the third after the barrier appeared) See a wave of red hair flash in front of Minato to their horror. Kushina had appeared a the last moment just to sacrifice herself to save Naruto and as both her and Minato stay impaled on the kyubi's claw she speaks quickly to Minato simply saying "do it."

Minato knowing what she meant finished the last two hand seals and calls out with all his strength "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" And only visible to Minato and the Kyubi is the horrifying face of the Shinigami itself. Quickly a ghostly hand shoots through Minato and grabs onto the Kyubi. As this happens something small and seemingly inconsequential happens a drop of blood falls from the kyubi's claws that is piercing Minato and Kushina and falls into the direct center of the seal on Naruto's stomach. The Shinigami's Hand then pulls the kyubi which makes its body lose its more physical form which allows Minato to direct the energy of the Kyubi into Naruto as well as a little of Kushina's chakra and a small part of her soul. As all the energy of the kyubi is absorbed into Naruto nobody notices not even the Death God that the blood that had fallen on the seal had been absorbed as well. With all of the energy now sealed Minato with one final push of strength Cries "SEAL!" And slams his hand down on the seal on Naruto's Stomach just as a near identical seal appears on Minato's. And with that He and Kushina fell to the ground dead and no one noticed that instead of glowing briefly blue and then fading to show that the sealing was complete it flashed though multiple colors of red, green, white, Black, purple and then finally blue. Nobody noticed so no one knew or could speculate what this could mean or what effect it will have on naruto and the Future of the Ninja world.

**A/N **well that is the prologue hopefully you like it and it gave you an idea of my writing and interested you enough to come back for more as I post. Please rate and review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter1 The aftermath and the beginning

**A/N** Wow I don't know what I did but it seems people are enjoying what I have made so far. I even got a couple of reviews. Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter but life has been busy between work and other things which is why I'm won't say when the next chapter is expected but I will try to get it done in February

Now on to the actual next chapter.

**Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

_**Demon Thoughts**_- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

_Normal thoughts-_used for humans and small summons private thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I Do not own Naruto the characters or the world in any way the only thing I lay claim to will be my original characters if I choose to put them in.

**Chapter 1 The Aftermath and the beginning.**

In an unknown location

The entire area was pitch black you couldn't see anything but out of this darkness came a primal scream/wail/roar that sounded like I"M SORRY!

**Three Years later:**

Sarutobi sighed heavily as he worked at his desk how he wished he didn't have to be here but if he didn't do this work no one will. He wished he could go and spend some time today with Naruto as today October 10th was the young boys birthday but between the paper work and the council meeting scheduled for this afternoon he doubted he would have time. He just hoped that Naruto would be okay and that nothing happened this year. As he thought of this he began to remember what happened right after the kyubi was sealed in naruto.

**FLASHBACK **

The barrier had fallen with Minato as Hiruzen rushed forward toward Baby Naruto who despite everything was sound asleep. Hiruzen looked at the boy and noticed some slight visible changes to the boy. He had three whisker like lines on each of his cheeks and his ears had taken on a slight point at the top. Later when he awoke Hiruzen would see that Naruto's eyes were a deep ocean blue but his pupils looked narrowed a little to be slightly slited. Despite these Physical changes it was obvious that naruto was still naruto. Hiruzen picked up the boy and made a shadow close to seal off the bodies of his the boys parents. As he received the scroll from his clone and it dispersed one of the anbu appeared by his side informing him that the council was gathered and waiting to discuss what happened and what to do.

"Damn it not even a minute back as the Hokage and I already have the council breathing down my neck.

Sarutobi sighed and then shivered from the cold angry look his anbu was giving him.

"What is with that look Hare-Chan?"

The anbu code named Hare continued to stare angrily at the Hokage as she spoke coldly. "No swearing in front of the baby or you will regret it is that understood Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi shivered again as he remembered his own wife and many other women and how the acted or expected others to act around babies and young children. "Very well Hare-Chan I will not swear in front of little naruto-kun."

Hare smiled under her mask as she nodded as asked "May I?" gesturing out with her arms to hold the sleeping naruto.

Sarutobi smiled and said "Of course you can watch over him during the council meeting as well if you like." as he handed her naruto. she carefully took him into her arm and even though he was sleeping comfortably before he seemed to suddenly seemed even more at ease in his sleep when in her arms.

"Seems he likes you now shall we?" Sarutobi asks with a small smile She just nodded as she looked at naruto and they disappeared from the battlefield in a classic shunshin.

**The Council Room.**

There was panicked shouting going all around the room from where is the Hokage to who is all to blame for the disaster and the villages current situation. As the shouting reached its peak two swirls of leaves appeared by the Hokage's seat. The room quieted down instantly as Sarutobi and Hare appeared before the council with a luckily still sleeping naruto in Hare's arms.

"Now I'm sure there are many questions that need to be answered and I will do my best to answer them but we will do this as civilized adults and we will under no circumstances wake up little naruto-Chan here with loud shouting is that understood?" Hiruzen spoke in a quiet tone but everyone in the room heard him clearly and could practically feel the power rolling off of him. Everyone silently nodded their heads to his order.

Hiruzen sat down sighed and began to speak again but in a more subdued and less authoritative tone.

Now I'm sure your first questions are what happened to Minato and the Kyubi correct?" the room collectively nodded. Hiruzen sighed a very heavy sighed and for a moment he looked older than he ever did contemplating if he was making the right choice. " Minato could not defeat the Kyubi using any normal means that he had so he turned to something forbidden a forbidden sealing Jutsu that sacrificed his own soul to summon the Shinigami to use his power to seal the kyubi away. But the kyubi is the strongest biju it couldn't be sealed just into anything like a scroll it needed to be a person but not an adult or even a child as their chakra is already developed the only option was to use a new born baby. Since only one child was born to day Minato had to use the baby currently in Hare-Chan's arms. His name is Naruto Uzumaki n-"

But before Hiruzen could finish saying Naruto's full name the entire civilian side of the council roared in rage shouting to kill the demon while it was weak. One of the more foolish councilors rushed towards Hare and Naruto determined to get the child and kill him but before he even got within five feet his body fell and his head rolled away from it. Everyone stopped no one breathed as Hare still cradling Naruto with one hand and slowly sheathing a now bloody katana back into its sheath.

A blast of killing intent came from Hare, Sarutobi, And the entire shinobi council including the elders but excluding Fugaku Uchiha towards the civilians. Sarutobi quickly spoke but in his quiet intimidating voice.

"No one is to attack this child again the Fourth wished for the child to be seen as a hero as that is what he is." Realizing that the boy was now in danger because of his folly he quickly made the decree that Naruto's status was an S rank secret punishable by death but that was the only thing that really went Sarutobi's way that night.

**FLASHBACK OVER (sorry for it being so long)**

The civilians ignored Sarutobi's orders because they new they were needed as a large percentage of the money used to repair the village was from their personal accounts and they controlled most of the necessity businesses. They spread the word to the other civilians and to anyone who would listen. In the meeting they some how made it so Naruto had to live in the orphanage and currently made it impossible to adopt him despite the clans attempts to. And the even were able to make it that he couldn't have his own protection unit. So where do we find our young hero the has the worst luck?

Running. Running as fast as his little obviously malnourished body could go. Being chased by a hoard of drunk angry civilians and some young low level genins and chunins. All of the them screaming "DIE DEMON!" or "WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**WARNING WARNING THE NEXT SCENE MAY BE CONSIDERED GRAPHIC IF YOU WANT TO SKIP LOOK FOR NEXT BOLD**

Naruto just kept running and turned right into an alley in hope of escape but it turned out to be a dead end and just as he turned around to hopefully get out of there three kunai slammed and pierced his body pinning him to the wall through his shoulders and through his left hand. He was now trapped and facing his attackers. They sneered at him and raised their weapons in an victorious yell they then pounced on him and in waves attacked him the ninja waited and watched the civilians backs.

They beat him with sticks and stones stabbed him with pitchforks and knives and broken bottles which they then shattered leaving shards of glass in him. But then they started to focus they carved hunks of flesh out of his arms and legs using dull blades someone had brought salt and began to pour excessive amounts of it into his wounds. A truly vindictive and evil woman sawed his testicles off with a hand saw. They continued to do this until everyone had a good couple of hits in. Through this all Naruto was still awake he was in too much pain to even pass out and for some reason he wasn't healing like he normally would to at least get a little relief.

But then the civilians backed up and he truly was afraid for it was the ninja's turn it seemed. He silently prayed for someone to save him his Jiji, Hare-Chan, Inu, Hebi-Hime, weasel. but no one could come his Jiji had been called to a council meeting and was being held there with unending complaining and rambling. Hare, Inu, Hebi, and Weasel were all away on a high profile mission. and any other ninja or person that would have saved him wouldn't find him because of the multi layer genjutsu that the chunins placed.

Before the Ninja attacked Naruto hoarsely asked a single word. "Why?"

The leader of the ninja simply stated "Because you are a demon meant to die.''

they then began to attack stabbing the rest of his limbs to the wall with kunai through his right hand and legs and feet he was now hanging off the wall by the Kunai it a cross like position. They stepped back and started to do hand signs but at this point Naruto couldn't see anymore his vision was so hazy. But he felt everything. he felt spears pierce into his stomach as he heard a shout of Earth Style Rock spears. Then he heard the sound of the crackle of electricity and suddenly with a shout of Lighting Style: Electromagnetic Murder his world was filled with even more pain. His body slumped and he was barely conscious. He felt the kunai removed and thought he was saved as he couldn't see anymore even if he wanted to as the electricity blinded him. then the most sinister voice rang out with Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu! and every pain he felt before couldn't even compare to what he felt now he was burning but was to weak to even try to put himself out. Despite supposedly being unable to he blacked out from the pain as his last thought was of his new friend a girl his age with blue Hime cut hair and the most adorable eyes and how sorry he was to not be able to see her or any of the people he cared about again. The crowd cheered seeing as the demon was finally dead and walked away certain that the flames from the mighty Uchiha Jutsu would leave no trace of the boy.

**POTENTIALLY GRAPHIC SCENE IS OVER SAFE TO COME OUT FROM UNDER THE COVERS.**

Later that Night

A shadowy body carrying something landed in the supposedly deserted and soot covered alley. The near silent enough thump of the body hitting the ground awoke our unfortunate hero. the first thing his eyes saw was the terrified face of his new friend Hinata with her being bound and gagged crying.

"Kami must have brought me back to life long enough to save my friend so that is what I'm going to do." Naruto thought not even thinking about how he was going to do it or the fact that he was again completely healed including his eyes and testicles. He saw her shake her head telling him no but he charged anyway catching the now identified by his headband Kumo Ninja by surprise enough so that he dropped Hinata as Naruto shoulder tackled him. Naruto using the moment to his advantage grabbed a shard of glass and cut Hinata's bindings.

He faced her as he spoke.

"Stay behind me I will protect you I promise"

Before she could respond Naruto turned around to face the shinobi who stood and pulled a plain katana from the sheath on his hip that naruto didn't notice till now.

"Very funny kid now give me the girl before I have to take drastic measures." The shinobi threatened.

"I won't let you take my friend you big Bully!" Shouted Naruto hoping to attract anyone's attention.

"You got guts kid so why don't I show them to you." suddenly the shinobi disappeared and a sword appeared through Naruto's Stomach. Blood gushed out of his mouth.

"NARUTO" Hinata screamed as tears rushed down her face she wanted to move to help but she was frozen with fear.

The shinobi sneered at the young boy dying on his sword. 'Goodbye you fool I'm going to take your little friend behind you and do horrible things to her and enjoy it."

He then went to pull out his sword and found he couldn't he looked closer and found the boys hand wrapped around the blade. And when he looked at the boys face what he saw terrified him. The boys eyes had changed they were still the ocean blue but they looked more like an animals with an elongated iris with five dots on eye one red, one green, one white, one black, and one purple. As chakras of the same colors seemed to pour out of his body and shoot off into the sky.

**"I won't let you touch her! Prepare to die Purification Style: Divine Punishment." **Naruto spoke in a voice not his own that sounded holy but at the same time deadly. A beam of Pure white chakra shot out from naruto and hit the Kumo shinobi and instantly he disappeared no proof of his existence except for the sword still in naruto's gut. Just as quickly as the power appeared it disappeared leaving him barely enough strength to pull the sword out. And as he fell and passed out for the second time that night he saw Hinata running towards him crying but safe. He closed his eyes thinking "At least I saved her."

Here is the first real chapter hopefully you like it and hopefully teases you enough to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for any reviews as they help me know how to improve. Until next time.


End file.
